User talk:JacktheBlack
Vacation Dude, I'm leaving to see my family in Florida tomorrow. I'm gonna be there for weeks. So if I don't go online for a few days at a time, that's why. I'll try to get on as much as possible.--Underdogg13 00:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, am I supposed to write here? If so then ok. Oh, did you get my message about the captions of the sourcebook? I can see the pictures of it but can't see the captions, I was wodering what they say. I'm gonna try today or tommorow to get the Harper's story pictures online, it's a new camera. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 16:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. ironicly, the camera's name is canon! Sucess! JacktheBlack, I have uploaded the comic for you! You may notice it is just the cover, I know. I will have to load each page seperately. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 22:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Sorry to be annoying after all your hard work Gearslover01, but the images seem to be low quality but with a very large file size. If you want, and Jack concurs, I can upload smaller but better quality ones. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uploaded them: cover, page 1, page 2, page 3, page 4, and page 5. :::::JacktheBlack, did you not like the pictures? --Gearslover01 21:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out. :::::::JacktheBlack, okay, thanks. Your welcome. Oh, by the way, I'm trying to use Dom's picture as my picture of my wiki, but it won't work. I am using the codes so what do I do? --Gearslover01 22:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks JacktheBlack, thank you so much for fixing my profile picture! Oh by the way, have you preorder the Jacinto's Remnant book? I sure have. On that day I am gonna try to read as much as possible to add so much, will you help? Thanks again, --Gearslover01 23:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Glitch Page Just a suggestion, but shouldn't the glitch page be split into two pages. One for Gears of War 1 and another for Gears of War 2? I was looking through the page and had trouble sorting out which glitch went into which game. I know this would require some testing, so I'm keeping it a suggestion and not taking any action. Get back to me on it.--Underdogg13 02:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) COG army symbol. Jack, sorry these took so long. I have come up with three designs. As for the COG symbol, I didn't know exactly what you meant. Did you mean the one on the front of the manual, or a different one. --EightyOne (talk) 12:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Help JacktheBlack, I just made a categorey, but I want it as a location. Go to Dom and Maria's house and you will find it. By the way, in the Characters catogorey, why is Maria under lowercase f? Help please, --Gearslover01 19:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! What? JacktheBlack, why were 6 of the 8 admins taken away of there admins, and can you tell me how I can stay as an admin? Oh, by the way, if you get Jacinto's Remnant before August 5, can you tell me a couple of things about the book? Like where are the Humans living (Icy wilderness but I think it is Landown), If the book format is the same in Aspho (the present story then flashback), then tell me what is the flashback (If it is on E-day or something?). The reason why I ask is that I get my pook on August 5! Darn you Amazon and your screwed up dateA! So thanks and please write back, --Gearslover01 14:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Points JacktheBlack, I have been looking at previous changes, and their are points given and taken away based on that user's changes. What are those points, can they help or hurt you? Do the points matter? Hey welcome to Gearspedia.com, the site where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter like whatever Damon Baird says! Ha ha ha XD. Please write back, --Gearslover01 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: New categories Foe the purpose of simplicity, it might to easier to included them in the Locust Horde. A horde is just a word for a group, you could have a horde of cattle, but also a horde of animals. It doesn't mean to say that a corpser is the same species as drone. The games generally reference the whole lot as the "Locust Horde". However if you really want to split them up, and if not it would be a good category to have anyway, how about "Locust Creatures". --EightyOne (talk) 19:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :"Hollow creatures", or "Hollow wildlife"? It could also be used for Rock Worms, as they aren't really used by Locust. --EightyOne (talk) 19:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Administration. I've been removed as Administrator, how come? (Of your wondering why my inactivity, I had other problems on wikis) :Yeah, sorry about that. Its all good now (my activity) :D RE: Gold Mine Gold Mine!! Awesome find! --EightyOne (talk) 15:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) One word JacktheBlack and Eightyone, I have 4 words for both of you, TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU SO MMMMMMMUUUUUCCCCCH! What a gold mine! Thanks so much! Gearslover01 over and out! JacktheBlack, how ? JacktheBlack, how can I put on a picture in the middle of an article? You know that mug shot you see of Maria? Well can you teach me how to put that on the article of spoilers? Thanks for everything. Oh by the way, two things, one is the symbols on the Locust calendar stand for each month the queen is January and Seeder is December. The next thing is that the tablet part that is covered says Worms answer my name is horde than it goes onto for we are many with vengence. Now I understand. The rift worms have been here forever and Niles or Adam might have found them and made sires out of them. Then the quenn used them to protect her. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 20:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thank you! JacktheBlack, Thank you so much. It has been a busy day for us Admins and Burrecats, eh? I just ordered the sourcebook so I will soon be able to get pictures of her house and kids on the page. And you know that stranded guy from the other mug shot? Can we use that for the picture of Stu, it may not be him but Epic uses the same people over and over again. OMG there are 2 Bairds! So can we? Please write back, --Gearslover01 20:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! How JacktheBlack, how can I email him? Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! I found something JacktheBlaqck, I have found two pictures of maps. One being a map of Jacinto, then the other id SERA! It shows continents and countries of sera. Some countries are star wars related and the cog lives in a country called Tryus on the sea border. --Gearslover01 22:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Yes JacktheBlack, yes I have read the rules, the quotes were not MP quotes, their were quotes on the microphone during campaign.By the way I emailed the Chris guy, if you don't have a flickr page, then I can email stuff from you to him. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 02:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) over and out. Almost 700 Gearspedia is quickly trudging its way to 700 articles, and, if you want me to, I could make a picture like the ones that were made for 500 and 600. Just a suggestion, because you probably already have the picture made.--Underdogg13 03:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a page for each milestone? I thought it was just a news notice, not an entire article. Also, what do you mean by engineer?--Underdogg13 03:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll make the number, sure. I'll have it done by tomorrow.--Underdogg13 03:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry That i created a page just for that, but i was just curious, And i realize it was a stupid question..But i am usualy known for asking the stupid questions.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada RE:More Gold Mine JacktheBlack, thank you for these links. I have already seen that Chris Perna page, but I will sure try using youtube. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 18:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, yes I can read it, it says: No Trespassing Property of Pan Sera Power and Light. There you go. I think it is pan. --Gearslover01 19:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! 700 Picture Got the 700 picture done. Should I just upload it like any other picture?--Underdogg13 02:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Here it is, sorry about the double message.--Underdogg13 03:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) BTW I noticed a small typo on the homepage. In the 'Did you know' section. Where it says the dark corners map contains a chapter cut from Gears 2, it says conatin instead of contain.--Underdogg13 03:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, I'll be right back in a couple of hours but I need to tell you some things. One is did you get the No tresspassing thing yet? And two I have started to look up Epic People, I looked up chris perna and I went on his myspace page. I will give you the link later but he has two things of intrest. One is when he was working on Gears 1, he wanted to make this huge metal tank\barge that would transport Locust, but he decided to transport with creatures moiving things, and two is this Kantus looking thing he wanted in Gears 1 too. Talk to you later! --Gearslover01 14:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Locust Glyphs Hey, I have a really hi-res scanner, and if you want, I could upload some of the Locust glyphs that are mentioned on the Locust Language page in the manual. EDIT: Screwed up on the link.--Underdogg13 16:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I'll start today. ::Alright, then I'll just hold off. Done Uploaded all the Glyphs that were on there, and two new ones. Tell me what you think.--Underdogg13 17:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Car Dood Magazine BTW, I saw that source for pics you posted on Gears' talk page and should we make an article for Car Dood magazine?--Underdogg13 17:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, this is Gears 1 stuff. This might be a good trivia thing:url won't work! Google Chris Perna, Chris myspace, Gears of war stuff. .There you go! --Gearslover01 17:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S., guess who got the sourcebook today! Boo yeah! :JacktheBlack, you got the Jonathan Harper comic?! Cool! Can you tell me what happens in the comic after the sneak peek? By the way, I read the sourcebook, I think I saw Sylvia and Benedicto. It is the scene where the kids fall in the hole, if not, then the scene where the kids are playing. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 22:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::JacktheBlack, I want to get the comic now! It sounds good. Were their really that many prisoners? Did they show them being processed? And was Maria there? (They were in the same prison). Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Activity and image licensing Hi, just saying sorry that I haven't been on for the last two days. Also, just as a note, any images uploaded from the Flickr page and comics should be licensed under fair use (they are copywrited}. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 21:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, bet there's lots more to update then! --EightyOne (talk) 22:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Really? JacktheBlack, does Maria need cleanup? What's wrong with it? --Gearslover01 00:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Two things. JacktheBlack, two things, one is how can I make Maria better? And two. I got a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia. May I add it two them. Benedicto is the boy seen falling in an Emergence hole, but Sylvia, she might be the girl climbing the slide or the girl falling in the hole, I think it's the latter. Thanks, --Gearslover01 15:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :okay, thanks. --Gearslover01 15:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! A job for you or Eightyone JacktheBlack, I have a job for you, if you can't do it, than EightyOne should. I just checked my order on Jacinto's Remnant, and it is coming at least, on August 3rd! So what I need you or EightyOne to do is if one of you can get the book before that date, if there is any imformation on Dom, Maria, Sylvia, or Benedicto Santiago, can you add the imformation on here. I really wanted to do this but it will come late and I fully trust you guys and the two other admins. Please right back and sorry if grammar sucks, I am a little dizzy from Football camp. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 15:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Pic Source Found a pretty nice source of pics. http://www.mikeyspano.com/ --Underdogg13 16:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Two things JacktheBlack, two things, one is did you get my message? And the next is you know the link you just got feom underdogg13? Well there are 5 pictures of Sera news, just scroll down and you will see 5 different forms of the paper, can you upload those 5 forms of the paper to the article? They are the same paper with different pages, all dealing with E-day. Please write back, thanks, --Gearslover01 21:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Sorry I left it logged in and my brother went on and added that, sorry. He's a gear-head too. I'll make sure it won't happen again.--Underdogg13 00:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ask JacktheBlack, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but, what is your gammer tag for Xbox 360? Mine is Hgamer01. Please write back, --Gearslover01 23:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! OH MY GOSH! JacktheBlack, two things, you don't have an Xbox, weird. The next is oh my gosh did you see those videos? Stop reading if you didn't see road to ruin videos, but cool. You see the processed prisoners and a brumak you can fight on your foot! Awsome! Thanks so much! --Gearslover01 17:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE:Road to Ruin JacktheBlack, I know, thanks. By the way, I had a feeling we would be killing a Brumak. But I was shocked when I saw processing. I had no idea epic was that sick. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 18:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, I know how Tai is tortured, but can you tell me how people are tortured in Harper's story? Thanks, --Gearslover01 21:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::JacktheBlack, sorry it was an error, I meant how the people were tortured, not how many. Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::::JacktheBlack, that is sick. All I know is from Maria and Tai that they like you said hang them and whip them, crush them, cut them up for bloodmounts, beat them, starve them, scalp them, and make them mental. What did they do to Jonathan? Thanks, --Gearslover01 23:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Nominations JacktheBlack, did you read my question? Next is I know it is a long way from now, but, I would like to nominate a couple articles for August. Choose one of these three: Dominic Santiago, Locust Queen, or Maria Santiago. Thanks, --Gearslover01 23:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, thanks for answering. I just was wondering if you could choose. I think the Queen will be the best one. Thanks, --Gearslover01 23:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Nominations JacktheBlack, I think I will go ahead with Dominic's Page. It is pretty good. Oh by the way, until Maria is in Gears 3 or any other gears games, her profile be written as a story because so far her character is a story. --Gearslover01 02:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Advice JacktheBlack, I need advice. If you go to recent changes and look at the Jace's Father profile changes, their are two users. One is me and the other needs to be punished. The user has a lot of numbers, I don't have a pen with me but it starts with a 72. He put the word PENIS under refrences of Jace's father. Please write back --Gearslover01 14:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, I know, I was trying to block him but didn't know how, know I know, the Block log. So thanks, --Gearslover01 16:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Maria JacktheBlack, I hope Maria is better now. Can you help me with her? There are a couple more people who were looking for her that I forgot. Can you look for the others? Thanks, and vote for Dom on my behalf! --Gearslover01 20:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE:Reason for rollback JacktheBlack, but it is still is sloppy. And Maria is my specialty and I worked hard on her, and you deleted it. It is an insult. --Gearslover01 20:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :JacktheBlack, BUT THE WAY YOU MADE IT MADE IT EVEN SLOPPIER! --Gearslover01 20:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry JacktheBlack, I am still mad, but sorry. Just Maria is my specialty and I work on it the most, and some one who deletes all my hard work is disapointing. I know it is written like a story. But can we add something, it sill is sloppy. Add more detail. --Gearslover01 22:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Okay JacktheBlack, I'm cool. But you must admit, Maria still needs a lot of work done. Will you help me? Thanks --Gearslover01 23:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ovedr and out! SORRY! JacktheBlack, I am sorry, this is just the worst day ever, can we please start over? I had no idea about the 699 articles. Please, did you get my other message? --Gearslover01 23:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Canon Issue Jack, first sorry I've taken so long to anwser you, my internet connection is still very poor. I haven't actually watched the videos yet, but unless the info presented in them contradicts established canon, then I think it's OK. Maybe just make a note in the refs section that it came from deleted scenes. --EightyOne (talk) 10:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Regency JacktheBlack, after you get the 700 article, can you help me? If you can look at the Down But Not Out Cafe, I made a list of stores the cafe was nearby. For instance, the Regency Theater, The Selrik Hotel, Pawn Shop, UXO Building, Office Buliding, and the Local Store. So I was wondering. Can you help me make all of these after the 700th article? Thanks --Gearslover01 16:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Wow JacktheBlack, I just realized, if Epryha was safe until 10 years after E-day, why is it that Dom and Maria were still attacked, they were in Ephrya. And is Ephrya right next to Jacinto because Dom lived in Jacinto, but went to school in Ephrya. Write back, --Gearslover01 21:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, thanks for answering, I knew Ephrya was close. Thanks again for Maria. I have a question, I don't mind because more to write about but why is Legacy and Persanality traits part of her article. Like I said it's cool. Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Personality and traits and legacy JacktheBlack, thanks. I will try to do it. Obviously Dom is one of the biggest outcomes. And Maria is nice, but wants to be independent. Thanks, --Gearslover01 23:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks JacktheBlack, thank you so much for helping me with Bennie, Slyvia, and Maria. By the way, what is PTSA and why is it after Maria in Benedicto's legacy? Thanks, --Gearslover01 00:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Heads up! JacktheBlack, I just got word that the comic con of 2009 will feature an iside look on the Gears movie. When the comic con goes online video, look for yourself. Don't believe me? Go to Gears of War.com at the news page and you will find it. --Gearslover01 11:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Give a job JacktheBlack, try to find anyone on this website who lives in, or near San Diego, and try to get them in the Comic Con to tell us about. For more info on dates and activities, go to Gears of War.com. Thanks, --Gearslover01 15:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks again JacktheBlack, thanks again for the video. Oh, it was a good idea to protect the movie page, otherwise people would make up random crude and say "But thats what the comic con said!" Something tells me the comic con will show a trailer, confirm the cast, and give a brief synopis. It supposed to be a prequel to Gears of War. Thanks again --Gearslover01 22:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks again JacktheBlack, thanks again for the video. Oh, it was a good idea to protect the movie page, otherwise people would make up random crude and say "But thats what the comic con said!" Something tells me the comic con will show a trailer, confirm the cast, and give a brief synopis. It supposed to be a prequel to Gears of War. Thanks again --Gearslover01 22:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Redirect Just a suggestion, but shouldn't we rename the Hammerburst II page, the Hammerburst Battle Rifle. Because throughout the article its referred to as a battle rifle and the name Hammerburst II sounds improvised. I'm not sure on it so I'm not gonna take any action. Get back to me on it--Underdogg13 22:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :One, where'd you get that as the canon name? And two, you might as well handle the redirect, I don't really know how to do that.--Underdogg13 22:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've seen that before, but that image was leaked before Gears 2's release and I don't think it's reffered to as the Hammerburst II anywhere else. Sorry if I'm coming off as hostile.--Underdogg13 22:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) HELP! JacktheBlack, HELP! Sylvia needs saving! I keep on trying to undo but it won't work! I have an uploaded image of her, I don't know what you might think. Help! --Gearslover01 22:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Hey JacktheBlack, thanks for your help on the kids, but I found something, why is Elaine Fenix under F? Thanks, --Gearslover01 11:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! What the heck? JacktheBlack, two things I have noticed. One is it is wierd how simalar Alex's scar is to Marcus's. The next is Humans fighting Humans? Like survivors form Jilane and Jacinto are like Grubs and want to kill Gears. I have two theroies. One is rust lung(like Doomsday movie infection) or stranded are finally sick and tired of the COG. This could be a good talk page, not to mention new war. COG-Stranded war. --Gearslover01 21:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Yeah, but not like this, I know the stranded tend to kill gears at some points but their more monstorous, dangerous, and desperate like the locust. Plus, this still might be rust lung. When I first herad about rust lung in April 2008, I though it would make like a zombie infection type thing. Reread the collectibles, one of the patients who had rust lung has paranoia. --Gearslover01 22:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! If you read the official synopsis of the two upcomming comics on the wildstorm site it sounds like there going to team up to take on the locust. -- Royal Theron 23:34 GMT, 23 July 2009 Congrats! JacktheBlack, congraduations to you and all of us for the 700th article! Now I can make new articles, congrats again, --Gearslover01 12:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Sires' eat People JacktheBlack, you may have known this fact that sires eat humans but if you don't know you know. I know because in Rude Awakeing, if you shoot off both arms of the sire it will take a bite out of you like a chicken. --Gearslover01 20:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Get Ready! JacktheBlack, tommorow GEARS OF WAR FILM WILL BE TALKED ABOUT WITH AN INSIDER LOOK! LOTS TO EDIT! --Gearslover01 20:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) OVER AND OUT! :It's fuuny though, they really do looke like chickens. By the way, this is off topic but you said you live in Flordia, right? Well what time is it in Florida right now? Over here is Missouri it is 3:40 p.m. Thanks --Gearslover01 20:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: Time zone An hour apart? That is redicoulus. I though it would be at least 6:00 or 7:00. It must be nice living in Florida. It sucks here in Missouri! It is way too cold to be July. Missouri has the worst weather. It was so warm in Feburary and Freezing in March and April. Not mention it rains constantly! Thanks, --Gearslover01 20:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Yeah that sucks. But in Missouri weather one day it is hot, then the next is cold, the hot then warm, the cold, then hot, then freezing. The weather goes up and down. Not to mention 90% of Missourians have colds because of this weather. The worst weather we get is hail and rain. Where you ever hit by a hurricane? I was hit by a tornado about 12 years ago and theres never been another one again. I just want to see one toranado in my life. --Gearslover01 20:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Tonight Tonight is the night, insiders look on the movie! I can't wait! Maybe a trailer to! Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 14:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Got it! JacktheBlack, not much happened about the movie but I can tell you what else they did say. No one is mentioned yet for a offical cast member of the movie, however, Cliff really wants to conivince Kate Beckinsale ito be in the movie. And I was right! The movie takes place before Gears of War! They said Emergence Day will be in it! Alright that's it. We might learn more from the video when it comes out! Thanks, --Gearslover01 12:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Got it? JacktheBlack, have you been getting my messages? --Gearslover01 14:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! May I? JacktheBlack, I know you said don't post any spoilers about Dark Corners yet, but can we add some things. Like for instance the Boomer butcher, the profile says in isn't assigned to kill anything, but they do help torutre the prisoners by choping them up and feeding to Bloodmounts and possilble drones. Please write back and one more thing, is it okay to post the annoucement of comic con about the movie? Please write back, --Gearslover01 15:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks JacktheBlack, thanks for answering. Even though they did'nt give us a lot of information about the film, they still gave us a lot. Emergence Day! I know it. And what do you think about Kate Beckinsale? When I saw her in Click I thought she would be perfect for Maria, which she might be. However, seeing as she was a "badass" character in Van Helsing and Underworld, she might be a COG gear, both are conivincing characters. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 15:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! So how is it? So how is the Regency Theater, The Family Fun Arcade, Pawn Mart, and the Selrik Hotel? --Gearslover01 16:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) over and out!